


Chained Lightning

by Daddy_Whiteshade



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Whiteshade/pseuds/Daddy_Whiteshade
Summary: After her rescue at the hands of the godly and superheroic Beta Ray Bill, Oola offers herself to him. After all, if the slave chooses her master, is she truly a slave?





	Chained Lightning

“No! No, please!” Oola begged as the Rancor’s massive hand grabbed her young, scantily-clad body and lifted her to its mouth. She closed her eyes in preparation for the painful death that surely approached her.

She opened them again after she heard the sound of Thunder.

Suddenly, a muscular orange man with a long, menacing snout and wearing a winged helmet and a flowing red cape crashed in through the trap door that led her in. The trap door itself was shattered beyond repair, smashed into oblivion by the man’s golden hammer. That same hammer also smashed directly into the Rancor’s skull, driving it into the ground in no time flat.

“I say thee nay!” the man declared in fury. “I cannot stand by and watch this innocent woman die for the entertainment of some… monstrosity!” Oola’s master and attempted murderer, Jabba the Hutt, did not like this; not one little bit.

“Kidd shash!” Jabba declared to his minions, who began surrounding the trap door with blasters firing. The man spun his hammer over his head, deflecting each and ever block. He extended a hand to Oola as he did so.

“Hold on tightly, my lady,” the man instructed her. Oola took his hand and he quickly brought her to him, holding her tightly against his chiseled body. Then he suddenly stopped twirling his hammer and threw it upwards; he quickly nabbed the strap of cloth attached to the hammer and it hoisted the two of them up into the air, knocking Jabba’s guards backwards.

As soon as they landed, the man released Oola and began to fight his opponents, taking them all on in physical combat. Through the ensuing chaos, Oola noticed a trio of familiar faces: Chewbacca, the Wookie sidekick of Jabba’s prisoner, Han Solo; Lando Calrissian, a former smuggler and current head of Bespin; and Leia Organa, Rebel Alliance leader and former princess of Alderaan. The three of them fought alongside Oola’s rescuer.

“This wasn’t apart of the plan, Bill!” Lando shouted at him as they fought.

“I was not going to let an innocent die!” Oola’s rescuer (apparently named Bill) replied as he smashed another Gamorrean guard.

“Can we discuss this later?!” Leia barked at them both as she began the process to free Solo from his Carbonite prison. Chewbacca growled in agreement.

“Bal not addow shash nree Solo!” Jabba barked at his dwindling minions.

“Thou should worry about more pressing matters, fiend!” Bill yelled as he spun his hammer, generating an electric charge. Then he leapt into the air and smashed the hammer down on Jabba’s disgusting head, sending slime and brains throughout the immediate area. Oola couldn’t decide whether to puke or orgasm at the sight.

It didn’t take much longer before the four of them finished their fight. They ushered Oola, Solo, and the two droids Luke Skywalker had sent earlier that day out of Jabba’s palace and into Solo’s ship, the Millennium Falcon. They set a course the planet Mon Cala and blasted off as soon as possible.

Not long after they left, Oola taken to a room by Bill, who handed her a set of new elegant clothing. “Here is a dress for you,” Bill said. “Compliments of Princess Organa.”

“Thank you,” Oola said with a slight blush. She could tell that Bill – who towered over her – was looking at her cleavage. She didn’t mind; in fact, she enjoyed it.

“I-I shall leave you alone,” Bill said timidly as he turned to leave. He seemed shy around Oola, which made her decide he was rather cute.

“Wait!” Oola said, placing her hand on Bill’s muscular upper arm. “I haven’t had a chance to thank you yet!”

“But you just did,” Bill pointed out.

“That was for the clothing,” Oola said as she put the dress on the bed. Then she began to undress as she said, “I haven’t thanked you for saving me yet.”

Bill was stunned by Oola’s decision, but he didn’t argue with it; he simply sat on the bed next to Oola’s dress as Oola kneeled before him and reached for his belt.

“My name is Oola,” she said to him as she unbuckled his belt, “and I hope you enjoy this.”

As soon as she had managed to get Bill’s half-erect cock out, Oola was amazed at the sheer size of it! It was more than twice as big as Jabba’s, and nearly twice as thick as Jabba’s tail!

“Oh my!” Oola declared as she stared at the monstrous cock in her tiny hands. “It’s… it’s beautiful!”

“Th-thank you,” Bill moaned. It was evident that Oola’s mere touch made Bill feel good.

“M-may I kiss it?” Oola asked him as she tenderly rubbed her cheek against it.

“Y-yes,” Bill replied.

“Thank you… Master,” Oola said as she began to kiss all over Bill’s huge, veiny, orange cock. At first they were simple pecks, like a schoolgirl on her new boyfriend’s cheek. Soon, though, they became much longer, much more passionate kisses. It didn’t take long before she began sucking on its head with desperation while her lekku stroked the shaft.

All the while, Bill’s moans became louder and more erotic. These moans, coupled with the cock’s increasing hardness, made Oola’s young, green pussy wetter than it had ever been before.

Oola decided there that she needed Bill inside of her.

She released Bill’s cock from her mouth. “Will you please let me serve your cock with my pussy?” Oola begged him. “I am desperate for a real man to take me as he sex toy.”

Bill smiled and stroked Oola’s cheek with his thumb. “You are no toy,” Bill said, “but you are more than welcome to serve my member.”

Oola took his hand before he could take it away and kissed his palm. “Thank you, Master,” she said to him as she climbed up and positioned herself over his cock.

“I am not your master,” Bill replied, scared that she didn’t understand that he didn’t want a slave.

“For the moment, you are,” Oola replied as she stroked his cock underneath her. “I will be free only after your cock is satisfied.” Then she lowered herself onto it. She immediately began to involuntarily moan the second its head touched the wet lips of her pussy. When its head entered her, she began to gasp from the pleasure.

“Oh, my master!” Oola moaned loudly as she began bouncing up and down. “Master, this is amazing! I-I never knew that a cock could be so magnificent!”

Bill’s moans had become just as loud as Oola’s. “By Odin’s beard!” Bill yelled out, astonished at how tight Oola’s pussy was.

Oola’s lekku removed Bill’s helmet and Oola kissed his bald head. “Please spank me, Master!” Oola begged him. After removing the armor on his muscular chest, Bill obliged over and over.

“Oola!” Bill moaned out in a thunderous voice. “Oola, I may release soon! Where should I—?”

“Inside!” Oola interrupted. “Release it inside, Master!”

“H-have you released yet?” Bill asked her. Oola was too busy trying not to cum before him to answer.

“Then I order you,” Bill said as a bit of lightning sparked behind his pupil-less eyes, “to release!” As he said this, he thrust his mighty orange godcock deeper than it had gone before – balls-deep – and released his seed inside of her with a slight lightning charge to tickle her G-spot in a way it had never been tickled before.

Oola screamed in delight before collapsing on his chest. She could feel his cock pumping loads of cum inside of her womb. Even after Bill turned around and placed her on the bed, he was still cumming; even after he pulled out, he was still cumming, showering his green conquest with hot white cum.

“Th-thank you, Bill,” Oola said as she wiped some of her new lover’s cum off of her big green tits and put it in her mouth.

Bill leaned in and kissed her lips. “You’re welcome, slave,” he said with a wink.

The two of them jumped when there was a knock at the door. Bill partially opened it and peeked out to see Princess Leia holding another dress and smirking.

“I figured she might have got the first one messy,” Leia said. Bill looked behind him and saw that the dress was half-covered in his own cum.

“Lando told me about how much you were watching her during your stake-out,” Leia revealed.

Bill blushed as Leia handed him the dress and walked off. He took the dress to Oola as she wiped the last of the cum with the first dress.

“I hope she doesn’t mind too much,” Oola said.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Bill replied as they exchanged dresses.

“So,” Oola said, “when can I be your slave again?”

Bill smiled. “Perhaps later tomorrow night? After dinner?”

Oola stood up and kissed Bill’s cheek. “Yes, Master.” Then they kissed each other like lovers.


End file.
